Trials and Tribulations
by Shad0wHunter
Summary: When Hayate discovers a sinister plot targeting the Sanzenin estate, he is thrust into a world of magic, super powers, scantily clad women, and giant robots. And during all this, Hayate starts to notice the fairer sex. Who will he fall for? COME FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I'm back

_Yeah, I'm back. I got bored of 'Adventures in Lightning' and figured I need to get my creative juices flowin before I get back to writing in that. Haven't written anything in like forever so I figure I should get some practice before going back into my Naruto Fic. I hope to make this funny, action-filled, and romancy; in the style you may or may not have grown accustomed to._

"_Italics are thoughts"_

"**Bold are emphasized words or yelling"**

"_**Bold/Italic…is…yelling…thoughts…?...I think?"**_

_To do list:_

_Write Hayate Fic_

_Finish Adventures in Lightning_

_Write Shakugan no Shana Fic_

_Maybe write a seque or prequel to Adventures in Lightning_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku or any of its characters. I'm merely a fan of the show and wish to write a fanfic about it. ALSO, I break the fourth wall. I enjoy making comments on what I write IN the actual story itself. For examples, read my other fanfic, 'Adventures in Lightning' A naruhina fanfic. ALSO AGAIN, I have absolutely no plan with what the plot will be so I'm VERY open to suggestions (don't bother suggesting pairings, I already know what's gonna happen there.). I'm just making it up as I go. I'd like to keep who the main pairing is a secret until they actually confess. Here's a hint: The boy's Hayate. Well, that's about it for my disclaimer. Thanks for reading. Please read and review. : D**_

_**Kerblog: I'm noticing that Maria and Hinagiku are very hard characters to write in character. So…bear with meh plz. Also, I'm much more knowledgeable in Japanese and their culture than I was while attempting to write 'Adventures in Lightning'. Thus, I've realized how little I actually know, so I'm going to avoid all romaji and other Japanese things like the plague. I'm still keeping honorifics and as much culture as I can intact without butchering them. I feel it gives it a more fanficcy feel…w/e…damn; this intro has almost reached a page in length…oh well…read. Lol. **_

_**Wow, the first chapter's kinda boring…time to throw in a giant robot to make it less boring .**_

_**If you've actually taken the time to read all this, you get a cookie.**_

_**MMMMMMMMMM cookie…**_

_**Just felt like adding another line to make the intro officially one page :D**_

_--_

**TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS**

**Chapter1: That's easy…I'm a butler.**

_BEEP BEEP!! BEEP BEEP!! BEEP BEEP!! _ Sounded Hayate's alarm clock. He rolled out of bed and looked at the clock. 5:30 AM. He slapped his cheeks and yelled,

"YOSH!!" He ran over to his closet and swiftly put on his uniform, taking extra on his bowtie. He opened the door to his little room and started down the long corridors of the mansion he lived in. He would step into one of the many rooms for only a few moments and leave again, with a broom and duster in each hand. Hayate was a butler.

"Hayate-kun" a feminine yet mature voice called out to him from down the hall.

"Ah, Maria-san," He said to the young woman with a slight bow. "Good morning." Hayate put on a big smile.

"Good morning," Maria responded with a smile. "Hayate-kun," She continued. "I'm glad to see you working hard early in the morning, but if you do everything now, what will I have to do all day while you and Nagi Ojou-sama are at school?"

"Sorry Maria-san" He said with a bashful smile. "I just thought I could lessen your workload a little bit by cleaning up a bit before school."

"Hayate-kun, with the speed that you clean there would be nothing left for me to do if you kept going until you left."

"Ha ha," The blue haired boy chuckled. "Well, I suppose I wouldn't want you to be bored all day."

"Well if you really need something to do, you could go change Tama's litter box."

"EHHH?!" Hayate whined. "But…"

"Oh come on Hayate-kun," She mused. "For a man of your constitution, this should be no problem."

"Last time I barely made it out of there alive…"

"Oh." She said. "Well no matter. I'll just ask Klaus-san to do it later."

"Are you sure Maria-san?" Hayate asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I don't think he dislikes it actually." She said with a puzzled look on her face. "I think putting his life on the line makes him feel young again."

"Ha ha…:" Hayate chuckled awkwardly as he imagined the old head butler charging into Tama's giant litter box.

"Why don't you prepare Nagi Ojou-sama's breakfast instead, Hayate-kun?" Maria suggested.

"She won't be up for a while." He said smiling. "I think I'll go out to the courtyard for a bit and train myself some."

"Still trying to master some special techniques, eh?"

"Yes." Hayate said definitively. "I need to be able to protect my Ojou-sama." Maria chuckled.

"Well good luck Hayate." Maria smiled. "I'll call you twenty minutes before it's time to wake Nagi Ojou-sama."

"Thank you Maria-san." Hayate said cheerfully as he started towards the stairs.

"Hayate-kun!" Maria yelled back at him. "Please do be quiet. Nagi Ojou-sama will never go to school if she wakes up at this hour."

"Sure thing Maria-san." He said with a chuckle as he walked down the stairs. He stepped out into the darkness, as the sun had not yet risen. "MMMmmmmm!!" He said stretching his muscles. "Looks like today will be a good one." A light breeze blew at his face. "A bit chilly for Ojou-sama, though. I'll have to remember to get her to wear a jacket." A single ray of light broke over the trees. "Yosh!" Hayate said entering a battle stance. He closed his eyes and focused.

He focused on nothing and everything at the same time. He was aware of everything but only how it pertained to him. The way the wind hit his face, the way his clothes felt on his body, the way his toe still kinda stung a little from where Ojou-sama dropped her XBOX 360 on it. He could feel his own energy pulsing through him. He started to channel it in a circle around his arm.

"Yosh…" he whispered to himself as he intensified the rotation speed and size. This was it. He was about to unleash a new special technique…he could feel it coming. He opened his mouth and yelled, "Tornado PUN--!!"

"Hayate-kun!" Maria yelled from the front door shattering Hayate's concentration.

"Yes Maria-san?" Hayate said with blatant dismay. "Do you need something?"

"Oh, am I interrupting?" she inquired.

"No…not at all." He sighed. "So, what do you need?" he asked.

"Well, Nagi Ojou-sama woke up on her own and is kind of cranky…" she sighed. "and I was thinking that It'd be better if you brought her breakfast."

"Sure thing Maria-san." He said with a sideways grin and hurried inside. He grabbed the platinum platter that was on the counter and eyed its contents, surprised at the array of healthy food on it. "I suppose Klaus-san made it." He smiled. "Ojou-sama will have a fit." Hayate hurried upstairs with the tray and after a few moments reach Nagi's door. He gave a slight knock and waited to hear his Ojou-sama's whine before opening the door.

"Oi…Maria why do I have to wake up every day?" Nagi said, assuming that it was Maria who opened the door.

"Because Ojou-sama, if we didn't, don't you think life would be incredibly dull?" Hayate said with a wide smile. The girl sprang up in bed. Her face was totally red.

"H-H-H-H-Hayate?!" she stammered as she attempted to cover herself with her blankets. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Why are you here?!"

"I'm bringing you your breakfast Ojou-sama!" He announced proudly.

"B-B-B-But I'm not decent!!" the 13 year old girl whined. "That's why Maria usually wakes me up!" She said attempting to conceal her blush. She was quite obviously infatuated with the young butler. Hayate however, was oblivious.

"Oh." Hayate said quietly. "I'm sorry Ojou-sama. I'll go get Maria-san." He started to leave the room.

"W-Wait!" Nagi yelled after him.

"Ojou-sama?"

"Y-You can wake me up every once in a while…" she said blushing more than ever. "Just tell me the night before if it will be you waking me up…" Hayate smiled.

"Yes Ojou-sama!" He said happily. Nagi smiled to herself and accidentally let her blanket drop allowing Hayate to see her blushing. "Ojou-sama, are you feeling well?" the butler asked in a concerned tone. "Your face is all red." He walked over to Nagi's bed and sat down on it.

"Wh-what are you doing Hayate?!" Nagi asked as she turned an even brighter shade of red. Hayate placed his forehead against Nagi's to take her temperature.

"You don't seem warm…" he said to no one.

"WH-WH-WH-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Nagi yelled, obviously misinterpreting Hayate's actions. "I'm not emotionally prepared for something like that! I know we're close and all…and you want to take it to the next level, but I'm not ready yet…I don't mean to hurt you or anything but…"

"Eh?" Hayate asked. He was completely lost "I'm not sure I understand but...I was worried and didn't want you to strain yourself and get hurt." The confused butler said in reference to the fever he thought she had.

"Hayate…" Nagi said in complete misunderstanding, yet completely swooned. "I…lov—"

"What's taking so long in here Hayate-kun?" Maria stepped into the room.

"MARIA!!" Nagi yelled, "WE WERE JUST…JUST…!!"

"Oh Maria-san," Hayate said with a calm smile. "Ojou-sama looked a bit red so I was taking her temperature to make sure she didn't have a fever."

_"That's my Hayate," _Nagi thought to herself, _"So cool and such a smooth talker…"_

"I see…" Maria rolled her eyes and thought, _"Somehow I think to Hayate that's the truth and to Nagi it's an excuse…"_ She sighed. "Hayate-kun, would you mind leaving?"

"Eh?" The young butler asked. "Why?"

"Well unless Nagi wants your help getting dressed instead of mine…"

"GET OUT!!" The young blonde-haired, red-faced girl yelled. "DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT MARIA!!" She started thrashing at Hayate.

"O-Ojou-sama!" Hayate yelled as Nagi's flailing arms berated him. "I get it! I get it!" He yelled as he rushed out of the room." As soon as Hayate left the room Maria found herself confronted with the death glare of a 13 year old girl.

"MARIA!!" Nagi yelled angrily. "What was that for!?"

"What ever do you mean Nagi?" Maria mused.

"Don't give me that!" Nagi pouted. "Why did you send Hayate in?"

"So I take it you liked my wake-up-call?" The young made prodded.

"Well…it was a nice change and all…to not have to wait to see Hayate…" She mumbled in embarrassment, "But it really surprised me! It's not good to have your heart beat so fast right after you wake up…"

"So you're wide awake?"

"Very."

"So you can go to school because you're not too tired?" Nagi flinched.

"Cough! Cough!" Nagi pretended, "I think I'm coming down with something…"

"Didn't Hayate just check your temperature?"

"But Maarrriiiaaaaa!!" Nagi whined.

"Now, now Nagi, you haven't been to school in three days."

"Fine! I'll go!" Nagi crossed her arms in frustration while Maria smiled with her victory."

"Come on, let's get you ready." After some time, Nagi and Maria emerged from the young girls room.

"Oh man…" Nagi sighed, "I'm going to have to get the notes from someone…"

"Well that's what you get for missing school for three days Nagi." Maria teased. Nagi glared at her and continued down the hall. After several moments, they reached the main hall where Hayate was waiting. Upon seeing her he smiled.

"Ojou-sama!" he exclaimed. "You'll be going to school today?"

"Yes," She replied simply and then added, "You get company while walking to school today."

"Oh, if it's about that," Hayate said with a smile, "I've been running into Hinagiku-san pretty much every morning. So you don't have to worry."

"What was that?" Nagi asked angrily.

"Oh, well Hinagiku-san and I have been walking to school together for the past few days." He said, not hearing the fury in her voice.

"HAYATE YOU IDIOT!" Nagi yelled and ran down the stairs.

"Ojou-sama!" Hayate yelled, "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going on ahead!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

"Ojou-sama…" Hayate hung his head moping. "I always get her mad at me…and I never know what I do…"

"There, there Hayate-kun." Maria tried comforting the young butler. _"Then again…It's your fault for being so dense…" _she thought to herself. "I'll send the SPs to keep an eye out for her." She added with a smile.

"Thank you Maria-san…Well," Hayate sighed as he opened the door, "I'm off."

"Have a safe trip." The maid called out as the blue-haired-butler exited.

"What could I have done?" Hayate asked himself. "I just told her that I'd been walking to school with Hinagiku-san…" Suddenly the gears in the butler's head started turning. "Could it be…" He finally started to realize why Nagi had frequently gotten angry with him. "Hinagiku-san and Ojou-sama are fighting?!"…or not. He walked along, thinking of reasons why the two could be fighting. Turning a corner, he sighed, and continued towards Hakuo Academy.

"Good morning Hayate-kun." A cheery-sounding voice came from behind him. Hayate turned around to see a girl. She had pink hair parted on the left with a barrette, amber eyes, and a confident air about her.

"Oh…Hinagiku-san." Hayate sighed, "Good morning."

"Only 'Oh?'" she said angrily. "Sorry I'm not someone else. Humph."

"Ahhhh!" Hayate yelled, "I'm very sorry Hinagiku-san, I had something on my mind! Please I don't need you angry at me too!" Hinagiku paused and chuckled.

"Don't worry Hayate-kun. I'm not going to get upset over something so petty." He sighed. "And by 'too,' I suppose…"

"Yes, I did something to get Ojou-sama angry at me again…" He sighed.

"Jeez Hayate-kun," the student body president sighed, "You certainly are good at that aren't you…"

"Well that's one talent I'd like to rid myself of…"

"Oh well, at least she's never mad at you for long right?"

"Yes…" Hayate sighed again. "Oh, Hinagiku-san, by any chance are you and Ojou-sama fighting?"

"Eh?" She asked surprised, "Not…that I'm aware of?"

"There goes that theory…" Hayate's hunches about this sort of thing were usually wrong anyways. "Oh well."

"What theory?"

"Oh, well when I told Ojou-sama that you and I had been walking to school together for the last few days, that's when she got mad." The boy scratched his head. "I really don't know why though…"

"Are you serious?" Hinagiku asked, dumbfounded that anyone could be so dense.

"Uh, yes?"

"You really are dense Hayate…" Hinagiku sighed and smiled, "But I guess that's what's cute about you." She accidentally said out loud

"Eh?" Hayate asked surprised.

"Eh?" Hinagiku realized that she may have accidentally said it out loud. "Did I… say that out loud…?" she asked, blush spreading across her face.

"I…think so?" Hayate said, very confused. He watched as a mortified look spread across his pink-haired-friend's face. He also watched as the school bag smashed into his face and knocked him to the ground.

"HAYATE YOU IDIOT! OKAY SEE YOU BYEBYE!" she yelled as she ran off.

"Today is not my day…" Hayate moaned "Now all I need is…"

_**BLAAAMMM!!**_ An explosion sounded from inside the Hakuo Academy gate, which was now in sight.

"And I'll hear…" he sighed, waiting to hear his Ojou-sama's high pitched call for help.

"HAYAAATTTEEEEE!!" he clearly heard his Ojou-sama's yell, stood up, and brushed himself off.

"Yosh…" He whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and jumped over the Hakuo Academy wall. Upon landing, he saw an oh-so-familiar situation; a giant mech corning Nagi with the SPs unconscious on the ground. "What does she pay them for…?" Hayate sighed.

_**"So I hear that if I beat your butler I get the whole Sanzenin estate!"**_ the person piloting the mech called out over the speakers.

"Ha, you couldn't beat Hayate in a million years!" Nagi proclaimed. "He won't even have to go Super S-iyan to beat the likes of you!"

_"I still can't go Super S-iyan yet Ojou-sama…Leave that to G-ku and V-geta…"_ Hayate thought as he dashed towards the situation.

_**"I don't see your butler though!" **_the person piloting the mech saidwith laughter. **(author's note: person piloting the mech will now be called PPM, cause I'm just damn lazy)**

"Hayate will come!" Nagi yelled, "He always comes when I call!"

_**"BWAAAHHAHAA!!" **_PPM laughed manically. _**'He's too late now! Maybe he's just abandoned you!"**_

__"Hayate wouldn't…" Nagi started to say, "But…I guess I did yell at him this morning…for no real good reason…"

"_Ojou-sama…"_

_"Maybe he won't come save me…" _Nagi thought, _"I'm always so mean to him…"_

_**"Well if he won't come, I'll just have to have fun with you instead!"**_

"Stay back…!" Nagi yelled in fear as the giant mech's arm flew at her. "HAYATE!!" She cried out of desperation, tears flowing down her face. She fell into the fetal position and waited for the cold steel to smash into her. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see Hayate who had stopped the Mech's punch with one of his own. "H-HAYATE!!" she yelled with tears of joy.

"Ojou-sama," He said looking back. "No matter what you say or do to me…no matter how much you yell…Until you dismiss me as your butler…I will not let anything happen to you."

"Hayate…" Nagi whispered with glossy eyes and a blush spread visibly across her face.

_**"Hey!" **_PPM yelled angrily, _**"Stop ignoring me and fight!!"**_

__"Oh, I'll fight you." Hayate said angrily. "Anyone who tries to hurt my Ojou-sama will meet a swift and painful end." He focused his energy into his arm and forced it to swirl violently. **"TORNADO………PUNCH!!"** He yelled unleashing his all his strength into the blow. His hand met the giant metal hand of the mech and tore it to shreds. The mech fell back, it's right arm in pieces.

_**"HOW…HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"**_

"That's easy…" Hayate smiled. "I'm a butler, and there's nothing a butler can't do to protect his Ojou-sama."

_**"YOU BASTARD!!"**_ PPM yelled angrily and lunged at Hayate. _**You're MINE!!"**_

__"Please, you're still a hundred years too early to fight me…" Hayate said as he disappeared just before the mech's left arm hit him. He reappeared again behind the mech. As his feet touched the ground, the mech fell to pieces. "That's game over."

**Yarrrrr, This am mah furst chaptar of the Hayate no Gotoku fanfixzors! If u not beh watchin teh show, watch it, it r funneh. Den reed mah fix.**

**Reed end Reevyou pluz.**


	2. Chapter 2

YUSSS

YUSSS!! Thanks to Teh Arbiter I actually feel like continuing this fic. (if no one commented I was gonna scrap it) Anyways, guess I have to realize that Hayate has a smaller following than Naruto…so I'll get fewer reviews…oh well oh well…But that's again Teh Arbiter. I can now continue this fic in good blood.

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT HAYATE NO GOTOKU NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. LOL. I AM A FAN OF THE SHOW AND AM WRITING A FANFICTION ABOUT IT! DOUBLE LOL!**_

Note: I think I misspelled Hakuou last chapter…so….it's fixed now. Ttly.

Okay, I'm at work right now, and I'm totally getting paid to make little doodles of people in court, it freakin rocks.

Also, I'm, for the most part, I'm doing this away from my home computer, so I don't have access to the anime for reference. I'm doing my best to go by memory, but if I mess something up, like the way someone addresses someone else, please, don't hesitate to correct meh.

I present to you, Chapter 2 of Trials and Tribulations! Kerlollerskates!

New thingy…a superscript, like this1 means that there was Japanese or some other words that you may not know the meanings of. So I'll define them at the end of the chapter and use them in a sentence so you get a better understanding of them. Don't expect me to explain a word twice… Didn't know this'd be educational…did ya?...then again…….neither did I. Definitions of words are a combination of my knowledge with wikipedia.

Sorry this chap took so long to get out…been busy…finals and stuff…here I am talking like I study or something…

I'm afraid that Hayate is a little OOC near the end of the chapter…sigh…w/e…I just can't win.

**Trials and Tribulations**

**Chapter 2: YESS!! Chapter 2 and There's Already Filler!**

The pieces of the mech fell to into a heap on the ground. Hayate froze in his cool pose for several seconds before turning around to his young master.

"Are you hurt, Ojou-sama?" He asked calmly, offering her a hand.

"N-No," Nagi stuttered. She took his hand and stood up, trying to conceal her blush. "Th-thank you Hayate…"

"I'm only doing my job Ojou-sama." Hayate smiled. "As long as I'm around you won't have to worry about a thing. No one will hurt you."

_"Only doing his job…?"_ Nagi winced. "Is it really only work to you?

"Of course not!" Hayate exclaimed. "Ojou-sama is someone very precious to me. It is my desire to protect everyone who is special to me." He continued, "Maria-san, Klaus-san, Hinagiku-san, everyone at Hakuou," He paused and looked at Nagi and added quietly, "and you, Ojou-sama; the girl who saved me."

"Hayate…" Nagi whispered, staring at him with those big anime eyes that girls get when the guy they like does something cool or does something sweet, you know the ones. If you don't go watch 1000 hours of anime over the next 2 weeks, go. **(Author's Note: If you can actually accomplish this, please let me know how. Time is something that I don't have a lot of, so I'd LOVE to know how to squeeze 1000 hours into a 2 week period. Thx in advance.)**

"Oi, Ayasaki," a white haired man called out from behind them, totally ruining the moment. "Was that your special technique?"

"Oh, Nanohara-san,." Hayate turned towards him cheerily. "Yes, I just came up with it this morning."

"I see," Nanohara said with a foxy grin, "If I wasn't so busy reeducating Obochama I would love to test my Safety Shutter against it."

"Haha…:" Hayate chuckled awkwardly. "Where is Azumamiya-kun anyways?"

"Obochama is right here," Nanohara said with a smile, pulling the boy's unconscious body out from behind him. "He was being weak again, so I had to do some reeducation."

"I see…" Hayate said, he wanted to add more, but moving amongst the wreckage of the mech cut him short. A small man wearing a strange green and yellow tuxedo was struggling to climb his way out. "Oh, still haven't had' enough?" Hayate mused. "Come at me any time, I'll be glad to defeat you."

"Ha!" the short man yelled. "You think this is over?! We will get you Debt-Ridden-Butler! This is far from the end.!"

"HA!" Nagi laughed proudly. "Hayate didn't even go Super S-iyan! He didn't even have to use the Keyok-n, Mas-nko, or Kame-meha to dispose of a weakling like you!"

"Ojou-sama…" Hayate said meekly, "I can't do any of those…"

"Eh? You can't?!" Nagi asked surprised. "That's disappointing…we need to call up G-ku to train you."

"Ah…Ojou-sama I don't think that's possible…" Hayate mumbled as a sweat drop rolled down his face.

"HEY!!" The small man yelled. "Don't forget about me! I'm your enemy!"

"Oh, right. Shall I finish you off now, or would you like a few minutes to repent?"

"Good luck trying!" He snickered as he pulled out a p90. "Let's see how big you talk full of lead!"

"Isn't that like, cheating or something?" Nagi asked calmly. "We should get the server admin to ban him."

"No, this is not a game Ojou-sama…"Hayate sighed at his Ojou-sama's inability to distinguish reality from an online videogame. "There are no admins here…"

"Well that's sort of disappointing…" Nagi sighed.

"STOP IGNORING ME AND DIE!" The man with questionable fashion taste yelled. Hayate readied himself to grab Nagi and dodge, but the man fell over unconscious.

"Eh?"

"Jeez Hayate-kun…" A voice called out from over the scrap heap as a familiar pink-haired-girl climbed into view, shinai in hand. "I figured you'd be involved in this mess somehow…"

"Oh, Hinagiku-san!" Hayate said happily. "Thank you, you saved me the trouble of getting to him." Hinagiku walked over to the group and bopped Hayate on the head with her shinai.

"You know Hayate…" she sighed, "You're really bad for this school…"

"Eh?"

"What are you saying Hinagiku?" Nagi said, clearly offended.

"Well think about it." She paused. "Ever since you've come here there've been constant attacks on the school, you have a low grade-point average, you drive the Superintendent crazy, and you're not in any clubs…"

"Well…about that…" Hayate started to say.

"And on top of everything," Hinagiku continued, looking at Nagi, "you have a Lolita complex…"

'EEHHH??" Hayate yelped frantically. "I most certainly do not! What are you saying in front of Ojou-sama?!"

"So Hayate has a Lolita Complex?" Nagi asked carefully. "I guess that'd explain a lot…"

"Ojou-sama…!" Hayate pleaded.

"I never thought you'd be like that Ayasaki." Nanohara mused.

"I'M NOT A LOLICON!!" Hayate yelled out with tears in his eyes.

"Sure you're not…" Nagi said with an evil smile, "…but you're DEFINITELY a cross-dresser."

"O-OJOU SAMA!" Hayate cried, "THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU MAKE ME!!"

"What, you don't like dressing up?" Nagi said slyly, "And to think I spent several million yen on a new French Maid outfit for you."

"What concerns me more than the fact that you bought a French maid outfit for me, a boy, is the fact that you were actually willing to spend several million yen on something you'd probably only force me to wear once or twice…I could live on a million yen for three months easily…" Hayate mumbled to no one.

"F-French M-Maid?!" Hinagiku asked in a shock. The thought of Hayate in a French maid outfit brought a blush to her face.

"Absolutely." Nagi smiled, "Hold on, I'll go get my digital camera."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!" Hayate yelled at the thought of giving Hinagiku-san more ammo to beat him with. "IT'S IN YOUR ROOM, YOU CAN'T GO HOME, SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO START!! AS YOUR BUTLER I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO DO SUCH A THING!"

"I guess you're right." Nagi said with her arms crossed. "I suppose I'll have Klaus send a chopper or two"

_"Right…She's rich and owns helicopters…I must have angered God somehow…" _Hayate thought to himself as he died a little inside.

"Klaus," Nagi said over her cell phone. "Get my digital camera off my desk and sent it to school…Yes, a chopper will be fine…Yes…No…I'm hanging up, bye." Nagi posed triumphantly. "They'll be here before lunch."

"S-So shall we meet at lunch then?" Hinagiku asked, still blushing.

"Sure." Nagi smiled. "I even have pictures of him cosplaying as E-reka and Re-." The two started to walk off talking about Hayate and his cross-dressing. Soon they were out of earshot.

Such is the life of a debt ridden butler.

"Shut up Narrator…"

Hehe.

"Oh well….I suppose is should get to class." Hayate sighed, totally defeated. He could scrap a giant mech in a single blow…but two teenage girls defeated him with words and pictures. What a world.

Hayate walked into the massive school………umm….not much else happened until lunch time…so let's kinda…like…skip to then…ANYWAYS…

Some time later……….IT WAS LUNCH TIME!!

"Oi! Hinagiku," Nagi called out to the pink-haired girl. Hinagiku looked over and saw the camera in Nagi's hand. A blush spread across her face.

"Ojou-sama…" Hayate, who was trotting along behind Nagi, whined. "please I'm begging you…"

"Oh, be a man about it Hayate." Hinagiku said shakily, trying to sound tough.

"Okay…" Nagi grabbed Hinagiku's arm and pulled her into a corner. "Hayate, stand here so no one sees us."

"Yes Ojou-sama…" Hayate sighed.

"Okay…look at these…" Nagi grinned as she turned on the camera.

"Oh…!" Hinagiku gasped. "Th-This is Hayate?!" Hinagiku gasped upon seeing a picture of Hayate cosplaying as R-n from D-ars. "S-s-so…moé1…"

"If you think that one's good….wait till you see this one…"

"OH!"

"See?"

The two girls stared into the camera, mumbling to each other. Hayate sighed. He had never known that girls could be so perverted in such a roundabout way…

"What's wrong Hayate?" Nagi asked without looking back at him.

"Well…there are two cute girls looking at embarrassing photos of me…I think I have every right to be at least a little dismayed…" Both of the girls turned bright red at the comment.

"Wh-…" Hinagiku stuttered without turning around trying to hide her scarlet face, "What did you s-say?"

"D-Don't say such embarrassing things…" Nagi quietly protested.

"Then again…I never knew that two girls this cute could be so perverted." Snapping sounds were clearly audible as Hayate had his bones rearranged by the two girls.

"Hmph!" they said in unison as they stomped off.

"Oww…" Hayate moaned as he popped his shoulder back into place and sighed, "At least they're not looking at those pictures anymore…But why would Hinagiku-san want to see them…?" He crossed his legs and started pondering the matter. He didn't get to think long, however, due to the bell which signaled the end of lunch. "Oh well…" Hayate sighed again, and being as dense as it is, he just let it go.

Not much else happened for the rest of the school day and if you expect me to write about that boring stuff, lol at u.

After school, Hayate and Nagi were heading towards the gates of Hakuou. Nagi suddenly stopped.

"Oi, Hayate…" Nagi said, "I think you should go apologize to Hinagiku.

"Eh? Why?"

"She seemed pretty upset that you called her a pervert." Nagi sighed, "I guess she didn't realize you were joking so go apologize."

"If you knew I was kidding then why did you hit me too?" Hayate inquired.

"That's not something to say to a lady."

"Then how will you get home Ojou-sama?" Hayate asked worriedly. "I can't let you walk by yourself."

"Don't worry." Nagi smiled. "I had Klaus arrange for the Harrier jet to pick me up."

"Ojou-sama…why do you own a harrier?"

"I saw one in a movie once and thought it would be nice to have."

"Oh…."

"Go and apologize, there's the harrier now, see?" Nagi said pointing at a jet which was quickly approaching.

"Yes Ojou-sama…" Hayate sighed as he slowly walked away. He glanced back to make sure that Nagi safely boarded the jet, which she did. "Yosh…" Hayate sighed as he thought of the hell that awaited him. Hinagiku had a talent of defeating him with her words.

He trudged towards the student council clock tower. He got to the bottom of said previously mentioned clock tower and gazed upwards. Hayate sighed once again and stepped inside and approached the elevator. He pushed the button and waited. Five minutes passed no elevator. Ten minutes passed, still no elevator.

"Whatever…" he huffed and walked back outside and looked up at the tower once more. He saw many bricks jutting out far enough to grab onto. Hayate got an idea.

Meanwhile, Hinagiku was at the top of the very same tower, having some issues of her own.

"Jeez!" Hinagiku said angrily pacing back and forth. "The nerve of that Hayate! I'm no pervert!" She sat down in her chair and crossed her legs and thought for a moment. "Is…is that what he really thinks of me? A pervert?" she asked herself. "Ughh!!" She yelled kicking wildly in her chair. "I'm such an idiot! I should have never asked to see those pictures in the first place!" She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Maybe I should just act like nothing happened….?" After a moments thought she answered, "No…that won't work…if I see him I'll probably imagine him being in that maid outfit…it was just too moé…JEEZ!! What am I gonna do?!" She crossed her arms and craned her head over the back of her chair and sighed.

"You know Hinagiku-san," Hayate said as he climbed over the railing of the balcony. "Talking to yourself is a sign of schizophrenia." (_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not really sure if it is…if it's not, it is now.)**_

"Ha-Hayate-kun!?" Hinagiku yelped. _**(Another AUTHOR'S NOTE: I realize that Hinagiku is not one to 'yelp', but I like the word so STFU!!)**_ "Wh-why are you here…?" then after a second she realized that he came from the balcony, "Wait forget that for a minute. HOW did you get here?!"

"I climbed." The butler said smiling.

"There's an elevator you know…"

"I waited for ten minutes for it to come, but it never showed up."

"So…you climbed up…"

"Yes."

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"For a normal person maybe, but I'm a butler.

"I see…." She paused, "So why did you climb all the way up here? It certainly couldn't be to talk to a pervert like myself."

"I came to apologize about earlier." Hayate said scratching his head. "Even though I was kidding…I admit I went a bit too far."

"You…were kidding?"

"Yes, I don't actually think you're perverted Hinagiku-san."

"Then why did you say it?" She asked angrily.

"Put yourself in my shoes." He said, "I respect you very much Hinagiku-san. It was very embarrassing for me when you saw those pictures."

"Eh?" Hinagiku asked in surprise, _"He thinks that highly of me…?"_

"Yes, Think about it, if it was well…I guess not me, but someone you respected a lot looking at embarrassing photos of you….don't you think you'd be a little upset?"

"Yes, point taken." Hinagiku sighed, "But what do you mean not you?"

"I just didn't want to assume you respected me as much as I respect you."

"Hayate, you're one of the people who I respect the most." She said blushing immensely. A long, awkward silence followed _"Jeez…how can he say such embarrassing things with a straight face?!" _she thought to herself.

"Oh, well…um…that's…." Hayate started to say.

"I-In any case," She stuttered, "I wouldn't like you looking at embarrassing pictures of me. I understand how you feel. End of discussion."

"So…everything's okay then?"

"It is, as long as you never say that again."

"Haha…" He chuckled awkwardly.

"Well….on that note…I have to be going home now."

"I should probably go back too." Hayate agreed. Hinagiku walked over and pressed the elevator call button. Five minutes later, no elevator came.

"Oh come on!" Hinagiku said angrily and pressed it again."

"Um, Hinagiku-san?" Hayate

"What?"

"Look." Hayate said as he pointed to a little flashing light that read, 'out of service'.

"Are you kidding me?!" She yelled angrily, "How are we supposed to get down?!"

"Well…" Hayate said motioning to the balcony. "There's always the way I came in."

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I'D RATHER ROT UP HERE!" Hinagiku yelled. Hayate smiled and started walking towards her. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hayate picked up Hinagiku against her will. "PUT ME DOWN!!"

"Hinagiku-san, close your eyes and count to twenty." He said smiling. "by then we'll be on the ground."

"WHAT?!" She yelled and started flailing.

"Hinagiku-san, if you don't stop fighting, I may drop you." He looked over the railing, "And it is quite a long way down." Hinagiku grabbed onto Hayate's uniform.

"D-Don't drop me…" She pleaded.

"Trust me, I'll never let anything bad happen do you," He said with a smile. A blush spread across Hinagiku's face. "Okay, we're going in five."

"What?!"

"Four."

"Hayate-kun!"

"Three."

"STOP!!"

"Two."

"PLEASE STOP!!"

"One, please close your eyes." Hayate said with a smile. Hinagiku shut her eyes as tight as they would go and started counting. "And we're down." Hayate put Hinagiku down, and she promptly punched him.

"If you ever…EVER do ANYTHING like that EVER again…" She panted trying to think of a good threat. Hayate ignored her, instead he looked at the sky.

"Looks like a plot device…I mean rain." Hayate muttered.

"Eh?" Hinagiku said as a rain drop fell on her nose. Seconds later it was a torrential downpour.

Annddd….now I feel like ending the chapter. No real reason why. I just actually want to have something to write about next chapter. Lol.

_**Mo**__**é**_ (萌え, もえ, _**Moe**_**?** /mo'e, pronounced "mo-eh" literally "budding", as with a plant) is a Japanese slang word originally referring to fetish for or love for characters in video games or anime and manga. There can be different types of moe but it is stereotypically associated with large, expressive eyes and a simple nose which allows for a wide array of facial expressions. Most moé characters are younger looking, with rounder cheeks and childish facial expressions; pigtails are often associated with moé characters. Being weak emotionally or physically can also be considered moé. Other things that can be considered moé are glasses, childhood friends, maids or various other oddities… Basically, moé characters make you want to protect them and make you upset when bad things happen to them.

"_That short, anemic, glasses-wearing girl in pigtails who's been my childhood friend since we were…well…children…is pretty moé. Oh, did I mention she's a robot maid?"_


	3. Chapter 3

RAWRRR CHAPTAR FREE

**T R I A L S**

**And**

**T R I B U L A T I O N S**

**Chapter 3**_: A __**D a t e**__ and a __**T h u n d e r s t o r m**_

**--**

ANUVVER DISKLAYMAR!!

I do not own Hayate no Gotoku or any of its characters. I'm merely a fan writing a fan fiction. I am pretty freakin awesome despite my poor writing, so just get over it and read and stuff lolololol bacon. GUARD THE LEFT FLANK!!

RAWRRR CHAPTAR FREE!!

I loosely follow the story based on my favorite parts from both the anime and manga (I am up to date with the anime and am on chapter 82 on the manga). If I refer to something that you are unfamiliar with then it probably happened in the on you're not familiar with.

I'M rewatching Hayate no Gotoku to get a better feel for how the characters interact with one another. It's only what…51 episodes? 52? I'll have that done in 2-3 days. But yeah, I really feel like I need to get the characters more…in character…so like…this isn't one of those fanfictions where you read it…and stop…cause it sucks.

I guess I'll also start explaining my allusions at the end of the chapter…

Like I mentioned in the first chatper….Hinagiku is a very hard character for me to write for some reason…I don't really know why but I just have problems getting into her head…I'm going to do my best…but please bear with me, as she is one of the main characters in this story.

Also, if you're reading this and like it, please (for the love of god) check out the Original Hayate no Gotoku forum and post or something. Pluz? I'll givez u a kookey!

Chapter 3: A Date and a Thunderstorm.

Thousands of rain drops barraged Hayate and Hinagiku. They hustled back into the student council clock tower.

"Jeez! Hayate-kun! We should have stayed up there!" Hinagiku yelled as she wrung out her clothes.

"I don't remember rain in the forecast…:" Hayate said quietly to himself.

"What do you propose we do now? Eh, Hayate-kun?" she said cocking her head sideways and glaring at him like it was HIS fault that it started to rain. Hayate sighed and smiled.

"Do you have an umbrella?" Hayate asked innocently.

"N-no…" She replied.

"Okay…If you don't mind walking with me, we could share my umbrella." He said smiling. "Oh, also, do you have a change of clothes with you?"

"Wh-What??" Hinagiku yelped in surprise, though she was kind of excited about the idea of sharing an umbrella with Hayate . "What are y-you talking about?!"

"So you don't catch a cold." The blue haired butler replied simply with a smile.

"I have my gym clothes here…in my gym bag…"

"Ok." He said with a smile, "I'll be back in a few minutes." and ran off into the torrential downpour.

"Idiot…" Hinagiku sighed with a smile. She found a chair and set her rump down upon it. She leaned back in the chair and stretched. "Share an umbrella with Hayate-kun…huh…?" Hinagiku slowly faded into 'Girly Daydream Mode'.

_**HINAGIKU'S REALLY GIRLY DAYDREAM**_

_Hinagiku looked at the incredibly bishounenified(1) Hayate who was walking next to her under the umbrella. He seemed troubled._

_"Hayate-kun?" _Hinagiku asked. _"What's wrong?"_

_"Hayate is troubled…" he said looking at her very in a very moé way._

_"Why is that Hayate-kun? If something is the matter you can always talk to me about it."_

"_Well…Hinagiku-san, you just look so pretty in the rain and its making me nervous."_

_"Oh stop it Hayate-kun…you're making me blush…."_

_"Hinagiku-san, just looking at you makes me blush. Do you know why?"_

_"H-Hayate-kun…"_

_"Because I love you."_

_"H-Hayate-kun…I can't think of any way this day could be better…"_

_"I can." Hayate said as he swiftly donned a French maid outfit. "Kiss me Hinagiku-san" _

_Hinagiku closed her eyes and waited for Hayate's lips to meet hers._

_**REALITYYYY**_

"Um…Hinagiku-san?" Hayate tugged on the daydreaming girl's sleeve which snapped her back into reality. She saw Hayate and a blush spread across her face once again.

"H-H-H-Hayate-k-k-kun?!" she almost yelled. "B-B-B-Back a-a-already?"

Hayate frowned at his friend's odd behavior. "It's been nearly twenty minutes Hinagiku-san."

"R-Really?" She stammered. "Um, I guess I must have spaced out or something." She slowly regained her composure and thought to herself, _"That was so unlike me…" _Hayate cocked his head in confusion. (_**Author's Note: LOL cock...) **_"A-Anyways Hayate-kun, do you have something to change into?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Yes." Hayate said holding up a brown paper bag, "My Hakuou uniform."

"That's rare," Hinagiku mused, "Hayate in his school uniform."

"It's because I always wear my butler uniform."

"Anyways…" Hinagiku said with a shiver, "Let's get changed before we catch our death of cold."

"Change…together…?" Hayate blushed at the accidental implication Hinagiku made.

"Eh?" Hinagiku blushed as well. "I-Idiot." She crossed her arms and tilted her head away from the butler in an attempt to conceal the blush that was swiftly spreading across her face. After a short, yet incredibly awkward silence, Hinagiku added. "Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to go outside while I change?!"

"E-Excuse me!" Hayate yelled as he ran out the door into the rain.

"Idiot…" she sighed with a smile. "What am I going to do with him…?" She swiftly changed out of her uniform and quickly put on her gym clothes. They consisted of a jump suit. (_**AUTHORS NOTE: I just thought everyone might like to know that I misspelled 'suit' nine times before getting it right.)**_ She stepped outside with the umbrella. "You're up Hayate-kun." She said with a smile.

"Okay." He said and walked through the door, closed it, and instantly walked back out in a different outfit. "I'm done."

"Eh….?!" Hinagiku's jaw went slack. She had heard boys changed fast, but that was ridiculous. "I'm not even going to ask…" She sighed. "Anyways…let's get going."

"Sure thing," Hayate said with a smile and the two started walking towards the gate.

Meanwhile, Nagi and Maria were sitting in Nagi's study room thing…whatever it's called.

"You mean my manga studio?" Nagi corrected the Narrator. "I wonder what's taking Hayate so long…" She sighed.

"He probably got caught up in this rain." Maria sighed. "You said you made him go apologize to Hinagiku-san…so…" Maria was interrupted as Nagi jumped out of her chair. A fiery aura of burning red flaming flames burned around her.

"Could he possibly…." Nagi growled, "…be enjoying an awkwardly romantic walk in the rain with Hinagiku?!"

"Well I suppose that's possible…" Maria said as a sweat drop appeared on her face.

"Grrrr!!" Nagi growled as she entered 'Jealous Hallucination Mode'

_**NAGI'S INCREDIBLY UNREALISTIC JEALOUS HALLUCINATION:**_

_Hayate and Hinagiku walked down the street side by side. Hinagiku had her arms wrapped around Hayate's left arm as he held the umbrella in his right hand._

_"Haha!" Hayate laughed very unconvincingly. "This sure is better than spending time with that horrible Ojou-sama of mine!"_

_"Yes," Hinagiku agreed, equally as unbelievably. "I'm so happy that I get to spend time with my Hayate-kun."_

_"Haha!" Hayate laughed again. "That stupid kid has no idea that I am two-timing her with an older, smarter, nicer, and prettier woman!" The two continued laughing as they turned a corner and walked into a love hotel._

_**REALITY FTWTFTW!!**_

"THAT TWO-TIMING…!" Nagi yelled furiously.

"Nagi…" Maria sighed and placed a hand on her master's shoulder. "How many times have you gotten mad at Hayate for cheating on you?"

"A lot." The short girl replied blandly.

"Okay…so how many times did it turn out that he ACTUALLY cheated on you?" Maria asked again, then in her head added, _"Though technically it wouldn't be cheating in his eyes since he only sees her as his Ojou-sama…"_

"N-None…" Nagi replied.

"And how many times have you overreacted and punished him right away for doing nothing?"

"E-Every time…"

"So…What do you think you should do instead of getting angry at him?"

"T-Try to trust him a bit more…"

"It's not so hard, right? After all that's what true love is."

"How would you know?" Nagi asked bluntly. "You've never had a boyfriend."

"Ow…" she coughed as the M-ster sword came from nowhere and stabbed her through the heart.

"But thank you Maria…I do feel a lot better now…" Nagi smiled at Maria.

"Nagi…" Maria smiled back.

"Now Maria I'm hungry." The spoiled 13 year old girl said. "What's for dinner?"

Elsewhere, Nishizawa Ayumu was at a sweets shop.

"One Chocobanana please!" she said happily. The Santa-looking-man behind the counter handed it to her and she gave him some coins. (**Author's note: If you look closely, whenever there's a random clip of Nishizawa eatching food suggestively, there's always Santa in the scene somewhere with the exception of episode 48.) ** She looked longingly at the glistening chocolate covered banana. "AHhhhhhh!" She said as she raised the phallic object to her lips to take a bite. Then our focus randomly, and without warning, switches back to Hayate and Hinagiku.

The twosome was walking awkwardly close to each other with an even more awkward silence between them.

"Bah!" Hinagiku yelled suddenly. "Hayate, you're being too quiet!"

"Y-You're not saying anything either Hinagiku-san…"

"Shut up!" she yelled angrily. "This isn't how two friends should be acting around one another!"

"So…what would you propose we do?"

"We're going to go have some fun!" She said very seriously.

"But Hinagiku-san…" Hayate said looking around. "It's raining…"

"There are still things to do when it's raining!"

"I'm not opposed to it…" Hayate said with an awkward smile. "…but what about Ojou-sama?"

"No problem." Hinagiku said with a smile and whipped out her cell phone and dialed some numbers. "Oi, Nagi," She said into the receiver. "Sorry, but do you think I could borrow Hayate for a little longer? There are some errands I need to run."

_"Hi—g-ku?" _Was about all Hayate could interpret from the jarbled sounds coming from Hinagiku's phone. _"W—t d- -ou --d –im for?" (Hinagiku….what do you need him for?)_

"I need someone strong to help me carry some things"

_"- -uess –o." _Nagi replied, _"-ell hi- t- -e home b- di—er." (I guess so. Tell him to be home by dinner.)_

"Sure thing, bye Nagi. Thanks!." Hinagiku said with a smile as she closed her phone. Now it's time for a completely unexpected transition from Hayate and Hinagiku, back to Nagi and Maria.

"See Nagi?" Maria said with a smile. "It's not that hard."

"Easy for you to say…" Nagi sighed. "I'm going to be all worried until Hayate gets home…" This caused Maria to laugh.

"Do you believe in him?" Maria said as the placed her hand on Nagi's head.

"I do." Nagi said confidently.

"Then just trust him, ok?"

"Yeah…" Nagi sighed again. "It's just hard to…" A loud crashing sound interrupted Nagi. "What was that?"

"Tama may have broken another window…" Maria sighed. "Let me go look." She opened the door to Nagi's 'manga studio' and…

"Hey, what's with the quotes?" Nagi asked furiously. "You don't think this is a real manga studio!?" Unfortunately Nagi didn't have time to get a response as Maria ran back into the room in a panic. "What's wrong Maria?" Maria ran over to Nagi and picked her up, clasping her hand over her young master's mouth. She dashed to the wall close to the door and pressed her back against the wall. "MMRRUH (Maria!)"

"SH!" Maria warned. No sooner than she had gotten to the wall, the door burst open.

"Not here either?!" Someone yelled. "Damn!" Nagi and Maria heard footsteps coming into the room. Nagi caught a glimpse of a man around the door. He was wearing a mask, a black padded outfit, grenades dangling on his belt, and in his hands…an MP5. And to those of you who don't know, an MP5 is a gun.

_"…Hayate…"_

"There you have it." Hinagiku said as our ADHD-having narrator decides to switch focus again.

"Hah hah…" Hayate laughed nervously. "Fibbing to my Ojou-sama aside…What exactly are we going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hinagiku said with a smile. "Karaoke, the Arcade, stuff like that."

"Hinagiku-san…that sounds like a date…"

"Eh?!" Hinagiku's face exploded into a blushy blush. "W-Well…" She stammered, trying to think of an excuse. "Uh. Um. I just…" After a second she thought of something, "W-well, if you really want to call it a date, I guess I'll go along with it."

"I don't mind." Hayate said with his usual smile, which caused Hinagiku to blush more. "There's nothing wrong with two good friends going on a date from time to time."

"R-Right, nothing's wrong." Hinagiku sighed. And then the 'date' started. They did things…I don't know…um…like karaoke…and the arcade…I can't think of anything else, stop being lazy and use your damn imaginations people! That's why we evolved with imaginations, so you can USE them…not have me spell everything out for you…jeez. Learn to think for yourselves or something. Come on. Anyways. It was a date, now, something shall interrupt said date.

"C-Crap!!" Hinagiku yelled suddenly.

See? Told ya.

"EH?!" Hayate jumped back, dropping the umbrella. "Wh-What's wrong Hinagiku-san?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I forgot that I actually DO have an errand to run…I need to go grocery shopping for dinner tonight…"

"Well there's a market close to here that we could walk to." Hayate said with a smile.

"D-Do you mind?"

"Not at all!" Hayate exclaimed. "What are friends for?"

"Thank you Hayate-kun."

"No, not at all. I'm glad I could help." Hayate picked up the umbrella. "Lets get going before we get any more wet."

"Agreed." She hurried under the protection of the umbrella. "Thank you, Hayate." She grabbed onto his arm.

"EH?!" He yelped, "H-Hinagiku-san wh-what are you doing?!"

"Ohhhh?" Hinagiku smiled mischievously. "You're actually aware that you're walking a girl home and sharing an umbrella? And come on, it was a 'date' until a few minutes ago, so this kind of thing is normal!"

"St-Stop teasing me." He pouted.

"Nervous?"

"Absolutely not." Hayate lied. "You're not making me nervous at all Hinagiku-san." His lie irritated Hinagiku. "And as usual, you're being to forward. Even if it is just a joke, you really should be more reserved around boys."

"I'm not particularly worried about joking with you Hayate-kun." Hinagiku said mischievously. Hayate hesitated.

"…why's that…?" He finally asked.

"Because I know you're a wuss who doesn't have the guts to try anything like that." The pink-haired-girl smiled at him and Hayate fell to the ground, defeated.

"That's not very nice." Hayate whined. "You should be kinder to the person holding the umbrella!" He ran out in front of Hinagiku.

"I-Idiot!" Hinagiku chased after him. "I'm getting soaked!" She ran underneath the umbrella next to Hayate. "Jeez, that was mean."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hayate said with a smile. "There's no room under my umbrella for people who tease me." Hayate moved the umbrella so it only covered him.

"H-Hey wait a minute!" Hinagiku yelled as she grabbed onto Hayate's arm to get back under the umbrella. "Jeez Hayate-kun!" She pouted. "I'm sor-" She cut herself off.

"Hinagiku-san?" Hayate looked down at her. She was really close to him. So close, he could feel her heartbeat on his arm. A blush crept across both of their faces. They stood there for a moment, just gazing at each other. Then, they suddenly became aware of the number of people around them; all of them were staring in the twosome's direction. Their faces turned a bright red. "AHhhh!! Let's go to that market!" Hayate stammered.

"Y-Yes!!" Hinagiku replied. "L-Let's!" They hurried to the market, bought some stuff, and went to go pay. "Hey, at least describe what exactly we're doing! That's the second time this chapter!" she yelled at the narrator.

Sorry babe, no can do.

"Why not?"

I'm part of the Narrator's Union. We're guaranteed two to five lazy segments per chapter.

"Jeez…" Hinagiku sighed as an elderly woman was ringing her up.

"Did you forget anything?" Hayate asked.

"Of course not." Hinagiku said stubbornly. "Why?"

"Well I'd rather not have to come back." He chuckled.

"Oh?" Hinagiku said angrily. "Do you not like hanging out with me?"

"I didn't say that…" Hayate sighed. "I just have to get home soon."

"Sure, sure." Hinagiku turned away from him. "I see how it is."

"Oh my, my." The elderly woman behind the counter said. "A lover's quarrel?"

"EH?!" The two yelled simultaneously. "YOU'RE WRONG! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

"Ohh?" The elderly woman, who from now on will be referred to as TOW, mused. "It makes it more suspicious when you deny it so vehemently."

"But…!" Hinagiku started.

"And trust me Deary, I've been dealing with men for a long time." TOW continued. "If he didn't want to be here, you'd know it."

"Eh?"

"Right boy?" TOW asked Hayate. "You don't mind being in her company, do you?"

"Not at all!" Hayate replied quickly. "I enjoy spending time with Hinagiku-san very much!"

"H-How do you manage to say so many embarrassing things…?" Hinagiku mumbled and looked away from him.

"Uhhhhh, I think I'm going to go wait outside." Hayate said awkwardly. "Come get me when you're done."

"R-Right…" There was a short silence between Hinagiku and TOW as Hayate walked back outside.

"So," TOW finally said, "You two are really cute together,"

"Th-thanks but…"

"How far have you two gone?"

"EHHHHH??" Hinagiku yelled in surprise. "WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!!" She threw a wad of money at TOW, "K-KEEP THE CHANGE!! BYEBYE!!" she grabbed her bags and ran outside. TOW chuckled.

"Works every time…" She said to herself as she pocketed the change.

The twosome walked back to Hinagiku's house in silence. They arrived at their destination shortly. They stood outside for a few moments in silence, before one of them dared break it.

"Today was…" Hayate started but Hinagiku interrupted him.

"Fun." She smiled at him. "I had fun today Hayate-kun."

"I did too." Hayate smiled back at her. "I'm glad. I thought you might be bored around someone like me."

"What's that mean?" Hinagiku looked at him angrily.

"Well I'm a boring person." Hayate said with a laugh. Hinagiku punched him in response.

"Don't say that. I always have fun with you."

"That's good." Hayate said with a chuckle.

"Ha-Hayate-kun, would you mind doing this again…?"

"If I can get time off from Ojou-sama, then certainly!"

"L-Like going on another (romantic) d…d…d…ate?"

"Sure," Hayate smiled. "It's not often I get to go on (friendly) dates." Hayate's phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "Maria-san is calling?" He opened the phone, "Hello? Maria-san? I'll be home for dinner in…WHAT?!" Hayate yelled suddenly. "Yes! I'll be right over!" Hayate turned to Hinagiku, "Hinagiku-san, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Something's happened at the mansion, it seems Klaus-san's been shot!"

"Eh?!" Hinagiku-yelled as Hayate sprinted off, leaving the umbrella in Hinagiku's hands. She watched the boy run off into the rain. "Hayate…kun…"

The rain pelted Hayate unrelentingly as he ran to the mansion. He grit his teeth and cursed himself for getting too complacent. The sky lit up for a split second, less than a breath's time later the thunder shook Hayate's body. He looked up and saw smoke billowing from the location of his current abode.

"Ojou-sama…"

**Sooooo What do we think? Things don't seem so happy now, DO they? Teehee. I'm so evil. FYI I like to do evil cliffhangers and stuff. So, yeah. Get used to it.**

1) Bishounen (Bee-show-nen) is a Japanese term literally meaning "beautiful boy, or beautiful youth." The term describes an aesthetic widely shared in Asia: a young man whose beauty (and sexual appeal) transcends the boundary of sex. (Thank you wikipedia)


	4. Ch4: Of Battles and of Breasts

**Disclaimer: If you still can't comprehend the fact that I don't own Hayate no Gotoku or any of its characters, you're a tard muffin.**

So I actually started writing a few days after the last chapter was finished…not common for me.

And after starting a few days later, I managed to go like 2 months without updating, woot.

Sorry for the wait, but I sure hope it was well worth it…this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written…so far it's at over 4.4k (4,656 to be precise) words, including the reference descriptions. I think a lot happened this chapter and hope you enjoy it 

**T R I A L S**

**And**

**T R I B U L A T I O N S**

**Chapter 4**_: Of Battles and of Breasts_

**--**

"_Ojou-sama…" _Hayate ran as fast he could paying no heed to the shivers running up and down his spine. He only had one focus. _"Ojou-sama…"_ He grit his teeth angrily.

_"As long as I'm around you won't have to worry about a thing. No one will hurt you." _The words he said earlier entered his head. _"Damnit…how could I be so arrogant?!"_ He jumped over the wall that surrounded the Sanzenin estate. _"No, no. Beat yourself up later Hayate… Saving Ojou-sama comes first." _He pressed his back against a tree and peered towards the mansion entrance. He noted six armed guards standing attentively a few feet from the door. _"Okay…what should I do…?"_

While Hayate was formulating his plan, Nagi and Maria were holed up in Nagi's manga studio behind some bookcases.

"Oi…Maria…" Nagi said in a depressed manner. "Where's Hayate…?"

"I'm sure he's running as fast as he can to get here Nagi." Maria said with a smile, "There's no way Hayate-kun would ignore us when we're in trouble."

"Y-you're right…" Nagi sighed, "I just wish he would hurry up and get here…" a loud banging came at the door.

"I think I heard voices in this one!" they heard a loud smash as the door was broken down.

"Oh no…" Maria whispered.

"Come on!" They heard loud noises as the room was ransacked. Maria held onto Nagi tightly as they sat behind the bookcase.

"Maria…" Nagi squeezed Maria tightly.

"Hey, I have infrared goggles!" One of the men yelled suddenly.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place you idiot!?" another yelled.

"Sorry, I'm not feelin too hot today." He started to laugh, "Get it? Hot? Infrared? I crack me up." A loud THWACK was heard as another smacked him over the head. "Oww!! What was that for?"

"Idiot! What is that?!" another yelled.

"Nice Tsukkomi (1)!!" Sakuya yelled happily as she jumped off a nearby chandelier. The men all stared blankly at her and she stared blankly back at them. "Oh." She said flatly. "I don't want to be here right now, do I?" She clapped twice, "Makita, Kunieda, get me out of here." Two men in sunglasses and navy blue suits appeared from nowhere.

"Yes, Ojou-sama." They swiftly disappeared.

"…" There was a short awkward silence among the men.

"Anyways…back to suspense." One of them men said.

"Right, suspense." The rest chimed in.

"Okay…" another said with a sigh. "Get those damn goggles on!"

"Wait!" Maria called out from behind the bookcase. "There's no point in hiding if you have infrared goggles, I'm coming out."

"M-Maria!" Nagi whispered. The maid just smiled at her and stepped out from behind the bookcase.

"Bah, it's the maid…" One sighed.

"Though, it's really a shame…" another sighed, "She's so pretty, but we have to kill everyone except the little girl…"

"K-kill…" Maria stuttered._ "If I had known that I was going to die today…I would have eaten that ice cream in the freezer…"_ She thought her petty last regrets to herself. "I never even had a boyfriend…" she sighed out loud.

"Though…" One chuckled, "If you tell us where your master is, I suppose I could let you go. Hell I'd even be your boyfriend. There, that solves both of our problems."

"I'm sorry, but I can't betray Nagi-Ojou-sama like that." Maria said with a smile, then added, "And you're not my type."

"Well then, sorry Ojou-chan," one of the men, seemingly the leader, said sarcastically as he took out his pistol. "But it looks like this is your end." He pointed the gun at Maria's forehead.

"I suppose so…" Maria said with resolve. She closed her eyes and awaited the metal slug to be planted between her eyes.

Nagi cowered behind the bookcase crying. She didn't want to lose Maria. Maria was one of the most important people in her life. She was a mother, a sister, and a friend. _"Maria…"_ Nagi thought to herself between sobs. _"Maria…I don't…" _Nagi's brow furrowed. _"…want to lose you…" _She wiped away her tears, _"I'm powerless to help her…but…"_ she stood up.

Maria trembled in fear. She was scared to the point of wetting herself. She didn't want to die. There were so many things that she hadn't done yet. Eventually she wanted to get married and have a family. _"I can't die here…" _There were still many people counting on her._ "Nagi still needs me…"_ She clenched her fist. _"I want to see her become a fine woman…"_ She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. _"Am … really going to die…?" _She took a deep breath. _"No." _She thought with resolve. _"I won't die here."_ She was silent for a moment._ "But what can I do…? I can't do anything against these trained soldiers…but…"_

"_I know someone who can!"_ The two girls thought in unison. Together they took a deep breath and yelled at the top of their lungs,

"HAYATE!!"

"HAYATE-KUN!!"

The large window in the room suddenly exploded and shards of glass rained from above. In the confusion caused by the window's demise, a figure positioned itself between Maria and the gunman. His long blue hair flowed in the breeze and the falling shards of glass shimmered around him making it look really, really cool.

"I'm back, Ojou-sama, Maria-san." Hayate said with a smile. "I'm sorry for taking so long."

"Welcome home…Hayate-kun…" Maria said with tears of joy. Hayate smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Everything's fine now. I'm here."

"Hey, hey, hey!" one of the men griped angrily. "There are a dozen trained and armed soldiers pointing guns at you! Shouldn't you be at least a LITTLE unnerved?"

"True Hayate-kun," Maria stated flatly. " You DID defeat a mech by yourself, but you had a gun…this time you're completely unarmed."

"Oh that's not a problem Maria-san." Hayate said with his innocent smile, "When I was 10 my father used to make me sneak into military installations and steal their weaponry." He continued to reminisce. "He told me that since we couldn't afford a Playst-tion, I would have to pretend to be a member of F-xhound (2) in real life." Hayate chuckled. "I got caught a few times, so I had to fight my way out. So I've got experience fighting off trained professional gunmen and can do it fairly easily now." He noticed Maria's awkward look. "Ahhh," Hayate stammered, "Don't worry Maria-san, I never killed anyone!" Hayate shook his hands violently, "I only incapacitated them!

"…That's not the issue here Hayate-kun…" Maria finally said, "At ten years old you were able to sneak into military bases and steal weapons? Not only that, but you managed to escape after being caught by their soldiers AND incapacitate them?"

"Yes?" Hayate asked in a confused manner, "Why…?"

"No…nothing…" She said with a sigh,

"Though, in real life the alert timer (3) on a military base is much longer than in the game. I've been stuck on bases for three or more days before I could escape."

"As usual you're amazing Hayate…" Maria sighed.

"Haha…" Hayate flushed, "in any case, I have to take care of these guys." He said, turning to face the men, smiled, cracked his knuckles, and said, "Let's do this." Approximately eight seconds later, the men were on the floor unconscious. "Hmph, they talked all big…but they were really weak…" Hayate sighed.

"Did you ever stop to think that you're just really strong, Hayate?" Maria asked as a sweat drop rolled down her head. Hayate was about to respond but a familiar girl stepped out from behind the bookcase.

"Ah!" Hayate exclaimed, "Ojou-sama!" The blonde-pig-tail-having girl walked up to Hayate with her head down and grabbed his uniform. "O-Ojou-sama?"

"W-What took you s-so long?" Nagi said trying to sound tough, but was clearly holding back her tears. "I-If you do that again…I…I'll…" She broke down into tears.

"Ojou-sama…" Hayate embraced the girl. "I'm very sorry Ojou-sama…Next time…I'll be here…"

"Ho ho ho ho ho." An obnoxiously high pitched voice rang out. "What a touching scene…"

"Who's there?!" Hayate sprang up, clenching his fists for another battle. "Show yourself!"

"Ho ho ho ho ho," The obnoxious voice rang out again. "It is none other than me…" A figure jumped down from the ceiling, revealing itself to be a scantily clad, buxom red-head. She had green eyes that seemed to pierce into one's very existence. Tight leather straps ran all over her body, revealing as much…flesh…as possible. "…Milfoille-sama!" **(Author's Note: I don't know where the name came from, but it's pronounced Millfoil)** She pulled a whip from nowhere and snapped it on the ground. Noting Hayate, Maria, and Nagi's expressions of pure confusion and horror, she added, "I see my inspiring presence has awed you into a stupor!"

"No…I was actually wondering how your…umm…'outfit' manages to stay in the exact perfect spot…" Hayate said, commenting on Milfoille's attire.

"The combined willpower of Nagi Ojou-sama and myself…" Maria whispered to Hayate, as both she and Nagi were feeling remotely insecure about their own… 'pectoral extremities' (or lack thereof) after seeing Milfoille's massive mammaries.

"Actually, the only reason they're still in place is that this fanfiction is only rated Teen, so there can be no nipz, lipz, or anything of that sort!" She added, "If it was up to me, I'd have shown up stark naked." She sighed.

"I believe it…" Hayate said, shielding his eyes. "And I suppose you're here for Ojou-sama as well?"

"Ho ho ho." The buxom redhead laughed again, "Right you are butler boy." She spread out her arms and proclaimed, "Our glorious organization wants nothing more than to destroy the Sanzenin family and their estate, and for some reason, to do that we need to kidnap her!"

"What?!" Hayate and Nagi yelled just barely out of sync.

"Ho ho ho." Milfoille laughed again. "Now, it's time to destroy you!" She threw her hands forwards and giant thorny vines burst from the floor at Nagi. "COME WITH ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"

"HAYATE!!" Nagi screamed in desperation as the enormous vines flew towards her fragile little girl body, intending to grab her. Hayate suddenly appeared next to Nagi and jumped away in the nick of time.

"Don't worry about a thing, Ojou-sama." Hayate smiled. "I'll take care of this weed." Hayate placed Nagi down on the ground. "As you know, I am a Sanzenin butler, Nagi Ojou-sama's butler. If you wish to take her away, my life must be ended."

"Ho ho." Milfoille chuckled, "You're saying you want me to kill you first before I can take your precious little Ojou-sama?"

"If you can kill me, then by all means go ahead." Hayate taunted. "But I'm stronger than I look."

"You'd have to be." Milfoille taunted, "You look like a schoolgirl." Hayate sweatdropped while Nagi and Maria had no choice other than to agree. "Well then…let's see how tough you truly are!" Milfoille summoned more vines and sent them after Hayate.

"Tornado PUNCH!!" Hayate yelled as he threw his fist into the oncoming vines. The force of Hayate's blow tore the vines apart. "How was that?" Hayate asked confidently.

"Not bad…" Milfoille admitted, "but unfortunately, your attack can only go in one direction!" She yelled as more vines appeared all around the butler. "OHHHHH HO HO HO HO !!" She squawked loudly. "How is it, Hayate-kun?" Hayate remained stoic. "If you've nothing to say, then die!" The vines rushed together to skewer Hayate. A split second before they could do so, Hayate leapt into the air.

"TORNADO…PUNCH!!" He yelled as he hurtled towards Milfoille, who smirked and flipped her wrist, shortly after which, Hayate found a whip around his stomach. "WH--!? He started to yell as he plummeted to the ground.

"Ho ho ho," Milfoille snickered malevolently. "You can't beat me with direct attacks!"

"Oooiii." Nagi said flatly. "Fighting is all well and good, but how do you expect to pay for the damages to my house?"

"Eh?" Milfoille looked around. Sure enough, there were massive holes, cracks, and weeds all over Nagi's 'Manga studio'. "Uhh…"

"Listen," Nagi sighed, "As strong as you are, lawyers are stronger." She pointed at Milfoille in a Pho-nix Wr-ght-esque manner, "I'll get M-les Edgew-rth (4) to prosecute you!" There was a short, awkward silence. Milfoille was contemplating whether or not she should continue fighting. That is, until Nagi added, "So if you're going to fight, do it outside!" Milfoille smiled at this.

"Why thank you, Nagi Ojou-sama." Milfoille grinned. "I hope you realize that while I'm outside, my powers DOUBLE!" Milfoille tossed Hayate out the window, down into the yard and followed after him.

"Nagi…" Maria said in a low tone, "Why did you do that…? Hayate was faring poorly enough as it was…and it's fairly obvious that someone who uses plants to attack would be stronger outside…"

"Hayate won't lose." Nagi said confidently. Then, with a blush she added, "Because…he's fighting for my sake…"

"_Oh great…"_ Maria sighed inwardly, _"She's in 'Innocent Pubescent Girl' mode…"_

"Hmph," Milfoille scoffed at Hayate's tattered form. "It seems like your Ojou-sama's faith in your abilities is unfounded. Or do you WANT her to get kidnapped?"

"It is not my desire for any harm to befall my Ojou-sama." Hayate proclaimed sternly. "Now, since I have the room to perform it, I'd like to introduce you to my most powerful technique!" He readied himself.

"Ho ho ho," Milfoille laughed, "Bring it on schoolgirl!"

"HAAAAAAAA!!" Hayate's fighting aura swirled around him and he prepared to charge. "Hayate no Gotoku!!"(5) Hayate rocketed towards Milfoille with blinding speed.

"What th--?!" Milfoille started to yell. Hayate's blow was just about to connect, and judging from its trajectory, Hayate figured that it would connect with one of Milfoille's black leather straps that comprised her 'outfit'. It would reduce the damage taken by a little, but that wouldn't matter, it would still do massive amounts of damage.

Milfoille also noticed the trajectory of Hayate's attack. Her eyes widened as he screamed towards her. He was but a few inches from striking her. At the very last second she contorted her body, causing Hayate to miss the leather binding. She took the attack full on in the stomach. She rocketed to the ground as Hayate skidded to a stop.

"Good thing I worked on the landing…" Hayate said, remembering how last time he used it he nearly broke every bone in his body. He turned to Milfoille, he was coughing on the ground. "Why did you move?" He inquired, "The strap would have absorbed some of the blow.

"I thought I could dodge it." She said, "But you were too fast."

"_That's a lie…" _Hayate thought to himself, _"I'll just have to test this…it seems like she was protecting the outfit…"_ Hayate then remembered Milfoille's comment about wanting to show up stark naked. _"Then…maybe she wasn't lying…"_ He thought to himself. _"Though, what do I have to lose by testing it?"_ Hayate sighed. Milfoille had stood back up while he was deliberating.

"I'll get you…" She panted, "For harming my beautiful body…" She sent some vines after him which he dove through with great speed towards the red head.

"Tornado…PUNCH!!" Hayate threw a punch at one of the straps on her stomach, once again she dodged to not let it get hit. "I get it." Hayate said with a smile.

"Get what…?" She asked quietly.

"The source of your power." He smirked, "It's that bondage suit of yours. That's why you won't let me hit it."

"N-NO!" She yelled, very loudly, "It's not! I just like the style!"

"But you said that you'd rather have shown up stark naked," Hayate pointed out, "That statement, being the truth shows me that you'd both rather not be wearing it AND that you want to draw peoples' attention away from its importance."

"Y-You…" Milfoille cursed under her breath. "Well…well…" She got an idea. "You CAN'T do anything to my outfit!" She yelled triumphantly. "If you break it, I'll be naked! And since this Fanfiction is rated TEEN you can't do that!"

"I never planned to leave you naked." Hayate smiled as he pulled out a frilly dress from nowhere." "I'm going to use a technique that Klaus-san showed to me, combined with my Hayate no Gotoku to get through your defenses." He focused his fighting aura once more.

Meanwhile in Nagi's 'Manga studio', the little girl and the maid didn't seem very concerned about the outcome of the battle.

"Oi, Maria…" Nagi asked from the window above as she viewed the battle. "Why is Hayate holding a dress…and where did he get it?"

"Who knows…" Maria muttered, _"He probably found it in his closet after one of Nagi and my attempts to make him wear it…"_ she thought to herself.

"I mean he just pulled it from nowhere." The blonde girl scratched her head, "I mean…it's like an anime with hammer space…does that mean Hayate has 'dress space' that allows him to pull frilly dresses from nowhere?" Nagi then got excited, "Then that means we won't have to buy him any new dresses! He can just pull them out of nowhere!" She reasoned.

"I don't think he'll comply with that Nagi…" Maria sighed, though she really hoped he would.

Back down in the yard, the standoff continued.

"What do you plan to do with that frilly little dress?" Milfoille asked, honestly curious. "There's no way you're going to get me to change into that…"

"Of course you won't change into it…" Hayate said with a smile. "I'll change you into it."

"…Excuse me?" Milfoille was stunned as Hayate summoned a blindfold from nowhere and tied it around his head, covering his eyes. His aura grew furiously around him.

"Just watch." Hayate took a deep breath. "This is a technique only a butler can master…" He held the frilly dress out behind him. "ART OF PROPER ATTIRE COMBINED WITH HAYATE NO GOTOKU!!" Hayate burst forward towards Milfoille with an open hand. "OORRRAAHH!!" As he flew past the buxom redhead, a blinding flash lit the area and an explosion soon followed, sending up a cloud of dust. After removing his blindfold, Hayate looked back and smiled. In his hand were the straps that Milfoille had been wearing just a second ago. As the dust settled, it revealed not the buxom young woman that had been fighting Hayate before, but a young girl around Nagi's age.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What did you do to me?!" Mini Milfoille yelled, kicking and screaming. "Where's my super outfit?!"

"It's right here," Hayate said holding up the scraps of clothing to the girl. "I just changed your clothes so fast you couldn't have reacted," Hayate chuckled, "I guess you could say I 'stripped' you of your powers." The three females in the vicinity felt their jaws drop at the corniness of Hayate's lame joke. After the long, very awkward silence, Maria finally decided to speak.

"I never knew Hayate-kun could do something like that…" she imagined Hayate using it on her…only the second step of it didn't happen, causing her to blush.

"H-HAYATE!" Nagi yelled angrily. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! TAKING A GIRL'S CLOTHES OFF?! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!"

"That's what the blindfold is for Ojou-sama." Hayate said with a smile. "And I knew you'd get mad at me this time…but I had to do it. If it's to protect Ojou-sama, I don't care how mad she gets at me if it means she's safe."

"H-Hayate-kun…" Blush spread across the girl's face. "I-In any case..." Nagi said climbing down the side of her crumbled wall, "You, little girl,"

"W-What?" Milfoille asked timidly. "How else can you humiliate me?"

"Why'd you do this?"

"YOU KNOW WHY!!"

"I do…?" Nagi asked, confused.

"You do?" Hayate responded, equally confused, but more curious.

"Yes you do!" Milfoille stood up and pouted, "You opened up a super expensive big bakery in front of my daddy's bakery! You can't forget about your opening of Pant-sia (6) can you?!"

"Oh. That." Nagi sighed. "Yeah I got bored and wanted to try running a big-time bakery…it was boring so I sold it off not too long ago."

"You…heartless…"

"Hey, I didn't know your father's bakery was right across the street." Nagi said with a shrug. "If you want money, I'll give you some to compensate for your loss."

"We lost over 200 million yen because of that!" Milfoille yelled angrily, "Do you think you can…" She was cut off as Nagi dropped a suitcase in front of her.

"Don't bother paying it back." Nagi said with a sigh. "Just never let me see your face again."

Maria had managed to descend the wall by this time and had trotted over to Hayate.

"Maria-san," Hayate said with a look of curiosity. "Does she have money space powers?"

"Money space?"

"Yes, like hammer space," Hayate said scratching his chin, "I swear she just pulled that suitcase out of nowhere."

"Well Hayate-kun," Maria retorted, "You pulled a frilly dress out of nowhere. I think that's a little bit more questionable than money." She finished with a smile.

"It's simple Maria-san." Hayate said with a smile, "I'm a butler."

"Right…" Maria sighed.

Meanwhile Nagi had finished saying what she had to say to Milfoille, so she turned around and left the suitcase behind and started to walk away.

"Is..Is this ok…?" Milfoille asked. "Can I just…take it…?"

"Take it," Nagi said without turning around. "It's my apology for ruining your father's livelihood." Milfoille stood up took the suitcase, bowed to Nagi and then to Hayate, and left quietly.

Nagi walked up to Hayate and Maria, she wore an apologetic look. Taking note of that look, Hayate decided to act. He didn't want his precious Ojou-sama to feel bad about what had transpired.

"Well, since everyone's ok why don't we get to fixing up this mess?" He picked up Nagi and put her on his shoulder.

"H-Hayate!?" She exclaimed.

"Tell us what to do Ojou-sama." Hayate said with a smile, "We are your servants, and you are our beloved master who we live to serve, no matter what." Maria smiled and nodded in agreement. "So, what would you have us do, Ojou-sama?"

"Hayate…" Nagi blushed at the sentiment. "O-Okay!" she proclaimed, "Let's get to cleaning!"

**T R I A L S**

**And**

**T R I B U L A T I O N S**

**Chapter 4**_: Of Battles and of Breasts_

_**END**_

Meanwhile, Klaus was sitting against a wall in his office, holding his bandaged shoulder.

"Heey…" Klaus whined from the depths of his office, "is anyone there? Hello?" He lay face down on the floor, "Maria-san? Ojou-sama? Ayasaki Hayate-kun?" Tears streamed down his face. "Don't forget about me…" (authors note, this is portrayed as humorous, not serious, as Klaus is so full of melodrama that I thought I'd poke fun at it.) "But…I'm dying…"

No you're not

"But…narrator…I was shot…"

In the shoulder, you're a Sanzenin butler, you'll live.

"Grr…" Klaus sighed, "I'll go make myself a manly sandwich…then I'll feel better."

**T R I A L S**

**And**

**T R I B U L A T I O N S**

**Chapter 4**_: Of Battles and of Breasts_

**End…for real this time.**

1) Tsukkomi (つつこみ)- refers to the Manzai (漫才) style of Japanese comedy. Manzai is a style of stand-up comedy in Japan, which usually involves two performers—a straight man (tsukkomi) and a funny man (boke)—trading jokes at great speed. Most of the jokes revolve around mutual misunderstandings, double-talk, puns and other verbal gags. In recent times, manzai has often been associated with the Osaka region, and manzai comedians often speak in the Kansai dialect during their acts.

The context in which I used it: The stupid man (Boke) makes a bad pun so the 'straight man' (Tsukkomi) responds by hitting him. His response, "Idiot! What is that?!" is a common response in Japanese translating to, "Ahou! Nanda sore wa?!" (unsure of spelling) or あほう! なんだそれは,!in hiragana (still unsure of spelling). That's why his response may not have made much sense in English…It's a direct translation.

2) FOXHOUND- An elite Special Forces unit that has appeared in numerous forms thorough the Metal Gear videogame series.

3) Alert Timer- Referring to the alert timer in the Metal Gear series. After detection you must remain unnoticed for a set time. Hayate was commenting on how that time in real life is much longer than it was in the game (1-3 minutes or longer depending on what happened)

4) Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth – Characters from the video game series, Phoenix Wright. In Phoenix Wright, the player takes on the role of Phoenix Wright, who must do various tasks, some, being standard operation for a defense attorney and some having nothing to do with the profession. Except for the first case, the game cycles between two phases: Investigation, and Courtroom Sessions. Investigation phases consist of gathering clues that will be needed to prove a client's innocence, while courtroom phases consist of cross-examining witnesses and presenting evidence.

a)Phoenix Wright (Nick) being the protagonist: The defense attorney, defending a person who is wrongfully accused of murder.

b)Miles Edgeworth is one of the main antagonists, being a prosecutor who will use any means necessary to get a 'guilty verdict', and Phoenix's childhood friend.

5) Hayate no Gotoku – Whimsical Hurricane, Hayate's original super deadly technique. See the end of volume 6. Not to be confused with the name of the show.

6) Pantasia – A large bakery chain store in the anime Yakitake!! Japan.


	5. Ch5: The President and the Stalker

_**LOOKING FOR A BETA!! Not someone to tell me my story is good, or bad, but someone to proof read and give valid suggestions. Let me know if you're interested.**_

ANOTHER DISKLAYMUR: I still don't own Hayate no Gotoku or any of its characters, if I did, I'd probably have a bit more money lining my wallet and chances are, I wouldn't be attending school, cause I'd already be a successful mangaka.

Sorry about this chapter taking so long to come out…school has been ridiculous.

…I still have no idea where I'm going with this fanfic, rofl.

Well it's been several months…time to update…I've gotten a few alerts on this story, so, I'll

**T R I A L S**

**And**

**T R I B U L A T I O N S**

**Chapter 5**_: The President and the Stalker_

Three days had passed since the attack on the Sanzenin Mansion. Repairs were going fairly smoothly due to Hayate's abundance of skill in the most unexpected of areas. He had apparently worked part time as a plumber, a carpenter, a carpet installer, an electrician, and strangely enough an interior designer. Hayate claimed that it was for a friend of his mother and the topic was dropped. Great strides had been made in those three days, Hayate had patched up the holes in the wall, fixed any frayed and cut electrical wires, and had started fixing the holes in the floor.

Maria however, decided that Hayate needed to take a break and decided to send him and Nagi to school that Friday. As they were waiting for Nagi to finish getting ready, Hayate and Maria stood by the door chatting.

"I never actually realized how hard Ojou-sama's life must have been until now." Hayate commented. "And I thought having the Yakuza after me was bad…"

"Yes," Maria sighed, "From what I've seen, she's always had it rough…Though, this is distinctly the worst I remember. No one's every actually dared to attack the house." Maria put her hand on her chin in thought, "Let's hope you scared whoever sent Milfoille enough to make them think twice before attacking again…"

"Indeed," Hayate said shakily, "I don't really want to have to fight another person that strong. She beat me around good and proper." As he wondered if he was strong enough to keep fighting people at that level.

"But you still won." Maria pointed out, sensing his doubt. "Besides, both Nagi and I are safe. I really thought I was going to die there Hayate-kun." Elsewhere, an arrow shot through Klaus's heart as he was, once again, forgotten.

"I would never let that happen!" Hayate proclaimed, "If you're ever in danger, just let me know and I will be there in an instant to save you Maria-san!" Despite Hayate's burning passion to protect her, Maria couldn't help but chuckle a bit as Hayate she noticed that Hayate's tie was a little crooked and coming undone.

"Hayate-kun, before you save anyone, maybe you should make sure you can tie your tie properly." The maid said with a smile as she went to fix it for him.

"Ahh, thank you Maria-san." Hayate said blushing, "What would I do without you?"

"I seriously don't know, Hayate-kun." Maria said with a smile, "Certainly never be suitably dressed to be a Sanzenin Butler." Hayate cracked an awkward smile at the statement. "Jeez Hayate-kun, I feel like your wife doing this for you every morni…" She stopped as she realized what she just said. Hayate looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"M-Maria-san…?" Hayate stammered as a stupid blush swiftly spread across his face.

"I-I-In any case Hayate-kun," Maria stammered trying to sidestep any misunderstanding. "It's not something I should have to do. I don't mind fixing your tie from time to time, but you're a Sanzenin butler and need to be able to present a respectable image."

"Y-yes…" Hayate said, completely confused. _"I don't know what just happened…"_ Hayate thought to himself. After a moment, he shrugged it off, throwing it into the, 'embarrassing things Maria-san says' bin. "Though this whole 'organization' Milfoille spoke of is really concerning," Hayate said, trying to change the topic.

"Well," Maria said thoughtfully, "The Sanzenin family is one of the richest families in the world. They're bound to have some people who harbor ill will towards them."

"People wanted me because I had no money…and people want her because she has too much money…" Hayate said in contemplation. "We're so different…but so similar."

"No, you're pretty much just different." Maria said with a smile.

"You're pretty harsh, aren't you Maria-san…"

"Eh?" Maria smiled angrily, "Whatever are you talking about, Hayate-kun?"Despite the smile on her face, a vein clearly was twitching in her forehead.

"Ah, well." Hayate stammered. "N-Never mind." He chuckled, "Maria, don't you feel like it's been forever since we talked?"

"What are you talking about, Hayate-kun?" The maid inquired. "We talked just yesterday."

"Oh…maybe it's because the author has been so lazy and hasn't been writing lately." Hayate concluded via outstanding logic.

"That's possible," Maria said quietly. "Maybe if people gave the author some feedback He'd feel more motivated to write."

"That is possible." They stood there for a moment in thought, until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who could that be at this hour…?" Hayate asked curiously and headed over to the door to open it. To his surprise, Hinagiku was standing behind the large doors. "Eh?" Hayate asked with surprise in his voice. "Hinagiku…san?"

"Can I come in?" She asked shakily. She was constantly looking around, as if looking for something. "…Please?" She pleaded.

"Uh…" Hayate thought for a moment, dumbfounded by the clearly frightened Hinagiku. "I…don't think Ojou-sama would mind…" Hayate said hesitantly.

"What's the matter Hinagiku-san?" Maria asked, "You look awful."

"Actually…" Hinagiku sighed, "I think…I have a stalker…" Maria and Hayate just blinked at each other.

"Really?" Hayate asked, surprised.

"Don't sound so thrown off, Hayate-kun." Hinagiku said, angrily. "Yes, this kind of thing can even happen to someone like me, if that's what you're thinking."

"Actually," Hayate said with an awkward smile, "I'm surprised that this hasn't happened before."

"EH?!" Hinagiku yelled angrily again. "How could you say something like that?!" She punched Hayate in the face. "Idiot…" She got up to leave.

"I don't think Hayate-kun meant anything bad by it Hinagiku-san…" Maria said to the pink-haired girl.

"How could that not have meant something bad?" Hinagiku fumed. "Hayate-kun basically just said that I seem like a person who is likely to get stalked!"

"Well…what makes one person stalk another?"

"Eh…? Um…let's see…" She thought for a few moments. "Well…being nice to someone who's really not used to it?"

"I suppose that's one." Maria said with a smile, "But I wasn't getting at that. I was referring more to things like physical beauty, kindness, a good personality, basically being very good at something…something that makes you their idol."

"And?" Hinagiku said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hinagiku-san possesses all of those qualities." Hayate said with a smile. "You're practically Hakuou's idol."

"Eh? Me…?" Her face turned bright red. The idea had never crossed her mind. "S-surely you're exaggerating Hayate-kun…" She said dismissively.

"You've clearly never seen the boy's bathroom…" Hayate said with a sigh. "There are several love notes to you hidden inside many of the stalls."

"EHHH???!" Her face turned an even darker shade of red. "I-I knew I was popular among the girls…but the boys too?!"

"Apparently…" Hayate said awkwardly. "It's apparently normal to do things like that…?" Hayate mumbled out loud.

"I wonder…" Maria said thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll make us some tea…" Maria said to the two as she got up and left the room.

"So, Hayate-kun." Hinagiku said, still blushing. "Have you ever written a love note to a girl?"

"Eh?"

"Y-you say it's normal." She said trying to hide her blush as best she could. "So that means you're trying to justify yourself doing it?"

"W-w-w-well." Hayate stammered. "I've really only seen it at Hakuou! And most of them are for you! That's what I was saying!"

"So…" She continued to press the butler, "Have you ever…" she gulped, "written one…for me?"

"Of course not!" Hayate said standing up quickly. "I'm not like that."

"_So quickly…"_ the pink haired girl thought sadly to herself. _"I should have figured as much…"_

"I'm not the type to secretly write down a girl's name!" He stood proudly. "I think it's important that if a man has feelings for a woman, he should come out and tell her outright!"

"I'm back with the tea." Maria said with a smile. _"Those two are so awkward around each other…"_

"I-in any case…" Hinagiku continued. "Someone's been stalking me for the last three days and it's really unnerving…just because I saved him from some bullies…" She rubbed her arm nervously. "It's really creepy."

"So… What should we do…?" Hayate asked in a concerned voice.

"Well I was thinking that maybe if I had a normal, reliable guy friend pretend to be my boyfriend…he'd leave me alone…" Hinagiku said, blush vivid on her face from the implication.

"_Oh my"_ Maria thought to herself, _"She's actually directly asking him."_

"OOHH!" Hayate exclaimed. "That's a great idea!"

"Th-Then you'll…!"she said as she jumped out of the seat with an excited smile on her face.

"The problem is who should we ask…?" He said rubbing his chin. Both Maria and Hinagiku fell over. "Who are your male friends?" Hinagiku sighed and decided to play along.

"Azumamiya-kun, Taiga-kun, their butlers, and you." She said matter-of-factly.

"Then why not ask Azumamiya-kun?" Hayate said thoughtfully and sincerely. It was clearly obvious that he wasn't trying to weasel out of it and was legitimately trying to help her, but that just made Hinagiku even angrier

"He's anything BUT reliable!" She yelled at the blue-haired butler. Meanwhile, elsewhere, Azumamiya-kun died a little inside.

"Hmmm…" Hayate furrowed his brow once again in thought, "I suppose if you ask Taiga-kun you'll look like a shotacon (1)." Ignoring Hinagiku's yelling, he continued to make suggestions, "Then what about Nonohara-san or Himura-san?"

"You consider them normal?" Hinagiku asked flatly.

"Eh…well…um…I guess not." Hayate stuttered. "Then…I guess I'm all that's left, huh…?"

"Jeez Hayate-kun…" Hinagiku sighed. "Why did you think I came here in the first place?"

"Ha ha…" He chuckled, "I suppose that does make the most sense, doesn't it?" he sighed, "I have no objections to it, but you should probably ask Ojou-sama." Just as the words left his mouth, as if on cue, Nagi walked into the room, holding a pink frilly dress that was literally exploding with bows and ribbons.

"Hayate put this on." The short blonde said flatly.

"Ah, Ojou-sama actually…" Hayate explained Hinagiku's situation and the possible solution to it

"I see." Nagi said as a vein visibly twitched in her forehead. "You want Hayate to pretend to be your boyfriend." She sat in contemplation for a moment. "How long would this be for?"

"A few days…a week at most!" Hinagiku pleaded. Nagi sighed. It wasn't often that Hinagiku asked her for a favor. It was even less often that Hinagiku got desperate.

"If it was anyone else," Nagi said, clearly irritated, "I'd say no."

"Waaa~~! Thank you Nagi!" Hinagiku went to give Nagi a hug but she was stopped.

"BUT!" Nagi continued. "I you can no longer bug me about being late or skipping school! Deal?"

"Urk:" she hung her head as she weighed her options, "Fine." She said in defeat. "Speaking of being late, we should get going." Hinagiku motioned towards the door.

"I'm sure there will be no surprise in me saying that I'm staying home today." The blonde girl said triumphantly and headed upstairs. Maria excused herself and went upstairs after Nagi. When she arrived at Nagi's door, she gave a quick knock, and let herself in.

"That was surprising Nagi." Maria said after a moment of silence.

"I don't like it…" Nagi started. "I know it's pretend…but it feels like a just gave her my consent to date Hayate." She crossed her arms and flopped down on the bed. "But…Hinagiku is my friend…if I can help out…I want to." With a sigh she sat up. "Doing a good thing isn't always easy…is it."

Nagi felt the bed sag a little more as Maria sat down behind her and a few seconds later, felt Maria's warm embrace.

"I'm proud of you, Nagi." Maria said patting Nagi's head. "You're going to grow up to be a great woman."

"Of course." Nagi said flatly when suddenly, the camera exploded. After several seconds of static, we join Hayate and Hinagiku as they're about to start their inevitably awkward hike to school.

"W-well…" Hinagiku stuttered as they walked out the door. "L-let's get going."

"R-right." Hayate stuttered back as they stepped out the door. It was a nice day, birds were chirping and stuff…yeah, it was nice.

"So Hayate…should we like, plan out what we're going to do to make it more realistic?" Hinagiku asked with an incredibly flushed face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…we can't be all awkward around each other, can we? That wouldn't be terribly believable, would it?" The pink-haired girl continued.

"On the contrary," Hayate spoke out. "If he's been stalking you for three days, he should have noticed the fact that you're alone."

"The way you said that kind of irks me." She said angrily, inadvertently clenching her fist.

"Ah, sorry." Hayate said scratching the back of his head. "Well, he probably noticed the fact that you're single." Hayate continued, "I think that maybe the best approach to this would be to pretend to be a new, awkward couple." He paused for a moment to let her soak it in before continuing. "I think that it would make much more sense to be believably awkward than be uncomfortably not awkward."

"That…surprisingly makes a lot of sense…" Hinagiku said in quiet contemplation. "How did you come up with that so quickly?" she asked, but quickly stopped Hayate before he could say anything. "Let me guess, when you were nine your father tried to be a private detective and made you help." There was a hint of joking in her voice. Hayate just smiled and replied:

"Actually, I was eight. But great guess though, Hinagiku, maybe you should look into being a private detective." It was at this point Hinagiku learned to not make jokes about Hayate's past, as they could end up not being jokes.

"A-anyways…" the embarrassed Hinagiku said, "Let's get going, we don't want to be late." They reached the gate of the Sanzenin mansion and stepped outside and a few seconds after they started walking towards school, Hayate felt a wave of killing intent from behind him.

"Hinagiku-san…" He whispered, "He's behind us, isn't he."

"Yes." She sighed.

Hayate glanced back to see a tall lanky boy with large, thick glasses that one could barely see through, barely obscured by a cardboard cutout of a tree, standing in the middle of the sidewalk behind them. Absolutely mortified to be a man at that moment, Hayate turned around quickly.

"Operation commence." Hinagiku said quietly as she latched onto Hayate's arm.

"Eh? Hinagiku-san?" Hayate gulped as a blush spread across his face. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"It's only normal…right?" She said looking away from him, but he could clearly see a blush on her face. "We're … d-d-dating after all." The increase of the blush on Hayate's face was directly proportionate to the increase of the killing intent behind them.

"Ha ha ha." Hayate laughed awkwardly. "I g-guess so." The sound of teeth scraping together was clearly audible behind them. Hayate glanced back again to get a better look at their pursuer. His school bag had several chibi anime character key chains on it, including S-ilor V-nus (2), F-jibayashi Ky-u (3), and several others. Hayate sighed.

"_Who is this guy?!" _Stalker dude said to himself angrily. _"Katstura-san is mine! No one else can have her!"_ He took a deep breath, _"Maybe I should go say something." _He bit his lip _"Judging by their actions they've only just started dating! If I act fast I may be able to raise a flag(4)!"_

Judging from the sound of the movement behind him, Hayate deduced that the stalker had discarded his "cover" and was approaching them.

"He's coming Hinagiku-san," Hayate whispered, "You should probably try to act normally.

"I...I'll try." She whispered back.

"K-Katsura-san." An incredibly nerdy voice called out from behind them. "Hi there."

"O-oh." Hinagiku stuttered. "You're the boy from the other day," she paused, "Yamashita Kentaro-kun, right?"

"_OHHHH!!!!!" _He cried, inwardly moved to tears, _"She remembered my name! There may be a chance after all!" _

"And who is this?" Kentaro asked, visibly angry.

"My boyfriend is…"

"_CHANCE! Time to show her how funny I can be! Make a super pop culture reference…GO!" _Kentaro yelled inwardly.

"A pilot? (5)" The bad joke was followed by a dead silence. A slight gust of wind broke the silence.

"A-Anyways, his name is Ayasaki Hayate."

"_A-Ayasaki!?" _The name struck Kentaro like an arrow. _"He is the butler for the Sanzenin family, isn't he? How did Katsura-san get involved with those bastards?!" _Shouldn't he have noticed it when he saw Hinagiku walk into the Sanzenin estate? ….clearly he's not all that intelligent. _"SHUT UP!"_

"Ayasaki-kun, huh?" He forced a smile, "It's nice to meet you." He extended his arm for a handshake, Which Hayate graciously accepted. _"Hah, I guess I'll defeat you right here and now Ayasaki Hayate. Not only will Katsura-san be impressed with my super manly strength, BUT the organization will be pleased with me and I may get a promotion!"_ He sneered as he gripped Hayate's hand. _"Normally I'd be no match for this super butler, but thanks to the artifact that the organization gave me, I will crush him like a bug!" _Light flashed in his eyes as he yelled, "ARTIFACTIVATION!" The muscles in his arm suddenly bulged and grew to 10 times their normal size.

"The H-lk (6)?!" Hayate cried out as he was flung aside into a nearby tree. Hinagiku rushed over to him.

"Hayate-kun, are you okay?!" she yelled.

"I'm fine." The butler said as he sat up slowly.

"Good…" Hinagiku crossed her arms and looked down at him, "Now that I know you're okay, what was with that reference you just made?"

"Hm?" Hayate asked scratching his head. "The H-lk? The Incredible H-lk?"

"Yeah, that one."

"You don't know who the H-lk is?"

"Well, for author's convenience and for the sake of the gag I do, but seriously Hayate-kun, we're in Japan. No one here is going to get that joke."

"But this fanfic is written in English, if they can read this, chances are they'll get it."

"Really? It's English?"

"Yes."

"…I see…" Hinagiku scratched her head. "Then I guess it's ok. But…Hayate-kun, since when are you bilingual?"

"Erk…um…"

"STOP DISCUSSING PLOTHOLES!!" Kentaro yelled angrily. The two looked up to see one of the most horrifying sights either of them had seen in their short lives. Standing before them was Kentaro, with his bowl cut and glasses, now literally bulging with muscles. However, the frightening part was not his muscles, but his attire. He wore a stereotypical pink and white Magical Girl (7) outfit complete with white gloves, pink boots with white leggings, a short, frilly dress that left nowhere near enough to the imagination. All of which, where four sizes too small. In his hand he carried a baton with a heart on top. In an irritatingly masculine high pitched voice he yelled,"Fighting for peace and love, behold and fear! Magical Girl Kentaro! In the name of the moon, I punish you!" (8)

----TBC

Character Commentary:

"We certainly are in a bind Hinagiku-san."

"We most certainly are. But I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why is that organization recruiting teenagers and children?"

"Ah…I couldn't tell you."

"You'd think they'd be more interested in wealthy adults who have established themselves in the world and can provide financial and political support.

"Well, the author never did claim to have a plan for this fanfic."

"True enough."

"Well, it looks like we're out of time. Come see us next time on Trials and Tribulations Chapter 6: Blind Fighting"

A/N:

Well…this is a chapter. Stuff happened in it. I bet you didn't see Hinagiku's stalker being a member of the super secret organization…then again, what does it matter? Lol. I realize this chapter's a little out there, but whatever…it's been a while since I've written anything.

Read and Review and I'll vomit another chapter when I can find time.

**-References and Definitions-**

**1) ****Shotacon** (ショタコン, _**Shotacon**_**?**), sometimes shortened to **shota** (ショタ, _s_hota?), is a Japanese slang portmanteau of the phrase _Shōtar_ō complex (正太郎コンプレックス, Shōtarō konpurekkusu?) and describes an attraction to young boys, or an individual with such an attraction. Outside Japan, the term is less common and most often refers to a genre of manga and anime wherein pre-pubescent or pubescent male characters are depicted in a suggestive or erotic manner. It can also apply to postpubescent adults with youthful neotenic features that would make them appear to be younger than they are. (Thank you wikipedia)

**2) ****Sailor Venus – **You shouldn't be reading this fanfic if you don't know who Sailor Venus is. No matter how painful it may be, Sailor Moon is one of the requirements to be a true Otaku.

**3) ****Fujibayashi Kyou – **Kyou is a bad-mouthed and aggressive girl who is also well known as a good cook; from, Key's Bishoujo visual novel, Clannad.

**4) ****Flag – **A flag is an event in a dating sim or erotic game that occurs when a certain condition or conditions are met. The act of triggering a flag can be something like being alone at school with a girl, stumbling on a crying girl, etc. Things that will progress the plot in the direction of the ending for the desired character. (I'm sorry if this isn't good enough, but I couldn't find a good definition online, if someone has a better one, please send it to me, and I'll update this)

**5) My Boyfriend is a Pilot** – Reference to the song "Watashi no Kare Wa Pairoto" from various Macross series. The name of the song literally translates to "My Boyfriend is a Pilot"

**6) The Incredibly Hulk **– I really don't plan on defining The Hulk. You all know who he is, I just put this down here for poos and giggles.

**7)****Magical girls** (魔法少女, _mahō shōjo_**?**) belong to a sub-genre of Japanese fantasy anime and manga. Magical girl stories feature young girls with superhuman abilities who are forced to fight evil and protect the Earth. They generally possess a secret identity,[1] although it can just refer to young girls who follow a plotline involving magic and a transformation (such as Full Moon wo Sagashite). Magical girls are known in Japan as majokko (魔女っ子, majokko? lit. "witch girl"), though this term is generally not used to refer to modern magical girl anime. Sally, the Witch in 1966 is seen as the first magical girl anime. (Thank you again wikipedia)

**8) In the name of the moon, I punish you **–Another Sailor Moon reference. A loose translation of what sailor moon says when she's about to battle an opponent. (I watched the dub of sailor moon when I was like 9, and that's what she said)


End file.
